Piano no Mori - Music of the Soul
by Pipz
Summary: Best friends Kai and Shuhei continue to venture in the world of music. But Shuhei keeps a secret... will he be able to fix his issues before others find out? (Takes place after Manga events. I tried my best to not add spoilers! :) )
1. Chapter 1

"It may be temporary, but could get worse." Shuhei heard the doctor tell his father. He waits outside the room but with Dr. Yamato's voice being clear and crisp, and the walls of his office seemingly hollow, Shuhei had little trouble hearing the truth.

"He'll be under observation for a few days. If he can come here for a daily check-up, I'd highly recommend," the brown-eyed doctor adds. Though the way he said it sounded more like a mandate than a recommendation. Shuhei's father pursed his lips. With a competition just around the corner, and the Van Cliburn in half a year, he'd prefer Shuhei to focus on practicing. But with the current circumstances, he is no longer sure if Shouei could really compete.

"I understand your concern especially with your son's upcoming competition, but issues like this can affect his performances in the long run if taken lightly."

"I see," his father said after a long pause. "If that's what the doctor says then we'll obey."

 _A daily check-up huh, that sucks_. Shuhei breathed deeply as he closed his eyes. He doesn't really have qualms about it but it'll be really ugly if the press finds out. The press— seriously… they follow him everywhere and like all the time. He hasn't said anything to anyone, except for the very few that know: his immediate family, Pavlas, and Wei Pang. Wei Pang the ice king… crap… had he not been so perceptive and sharp. Luckily, he agreed not to breathe a word to anyone.

He heard the door open and he quickly jumps to his feet. His father looks at him, worry evident on his face. Shuhei tries to assure his father he'll be alright with a soft smile, but knows it didn't work when his dad didn't say a single word as they return back home. His mother and grandma have been waiting for them at the front door, and his dad tells them what Dr. Yamato said. Concern quickly washed over their faces, but expressed their support— something Shuhei is glad to hear.

After dinner, when the conversation quickly changed from his father's next concert to Shuhei's future, and handling the press, Shuhei excused himself. He goes up to the piano room where he'd prefer to spend the rest of his evening. He sat in front of the piano thinking long and hard, when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, a familiar name flash on the screen; Shuhei sighs, what does he want at this time?

"Hey,"

"Oh? I was so sure you aren't gonna pick up," a jolly voice at the other end said. Normally Shuhei wouldn't have even if it's Kai, since he had made this rule of not taking phone calls a few days before a competition. If it's an emergency they'll have to send him a message first before calling. But today, he's not in the mood for practice and a little tired of thinking.

"What's up?" Shuhei asked.

"Nothing! I just wanted to ask how you're doing with your preparation,"

Shuhei thought for a moment before answering. He didn't want to accidentally throw anything away that will cause his friend great concern, since the guy himself is on to a piano concerto in a few days' time. "It's going well," he replied. "How about yours?"

"Hmm? Oh great! Lech and Kousei practice with me often,"

"I… see…" Shuhei's sweat dropped. Seriously, those two even followed Kai in Berlin. On the other hand, Shuhei is often in competitions with Wei Pang. Why doesn't the dude just go on and follow Kai too, since the Chinese pianist seem to also have little obsession with defeating Kai.

"…so what's up with you?"

"What… do you mean?"

"Well, you picked up your phone. What gives?"

What the? Shuhei knew his friend has always been perceptive but had expected Kai to be swayed when he changed the topic to his preparations. But doesn't matter, his friend will just believe any excuse he gives.

"It just happened that I'm taking a break from practice when you called."

"Oh, I see. Good luck then. Give my regards to Wei Pang."

"Okay. Good luck to you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

 _Give my regards to Wei Pang_ , he says. Shuhei sighs. He and Wei Pang aren't even friends yet Wei Pang knows his secret. It actually makes him uncomfortable but thank the piano Gods Wei Pang is the type who rarely cares about his competitors. And is sure the Chinese pianist isn't going to say anything to Kai. It's not like he's going to die or anything but... he turns to his phone staring at his wallpaper. It was a photo he and Kai took on a whim after competing in the Johann Sebastian Bach Competition in Germany. He looked at it long and hard...

Kai will be able to go on and play music to his hearts content.

But what about himself? Shuhei looks at his palm... if things don't get any better...

...when the notes randomly run away from him... how far will he able to go?

* * *

 **Right, so there aren't many fanfics about Piano no Mori so I decided to make one. err...a pilot chapter but enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Berlin, Germany**

 **2 Days to Piano Concerto, Ichinose Kai.**

"Who were you talking to?" Kousei asked when Kai put his phone in his pocket. They were on break from practice and Kousei brought snacks. "Your ex-girlfriend?" he smirked.

Kai frowned. He and Sae had broken up more than a year ago but they remained good friends, something Kai is thankful for. But when Kousei gets the chance to joke about it, he will. Kai found it annoying at first but is eventually getting used to it. "It's Shuhei," he replied.

"What? Not Sae-chan?" this time Kousei frowned, a little disappointed. He puts down the snacks on the table then sits on some leather couch. "So, how's he doing? He's competing in the Hamamatsu with Wei Pang right?" he asked, his disappointed look replaced with a smile. He and Shuhei aren't really that close but he found out that Shuhei is a better person to hang out with than that Lech.

Kai nods grabbing a cookie, "He'll be performing at the finals, and I'm planning on going to watch,"

"What?" Kousei couldn't hide his surprise. "You won't make it! You have a concert coming up!"

"Yeah, but if I fly to Japan after the concert I'll make it," says Kai. "And Ajino is judging that competition too, so I can see them both in one place." Not only Ajino and Shuhei, but he'll also get the chance to see Rei, Sae-chan, Takako and maybe even visit Edge of the Forest. His mouth curved into a smile even with just the thought of it.

Kousei doesn't argue with that. He too, missed his family and friends but with Tamakaji-sensei bent on improving his skills, he knew he won't be returning to Japan any time soon. "Hmmm…. Isn't that nice… to go back home," he says in a low tone.

"It is," Kai agree, finishes up his snack, then resumes his practice. One of the pieces he'll be performing is Rachmaninoff's Concerto No. 3. Kai had played this piece before and wanted to play it again. All the while Kai played, Kousei thoroughly enjoyed Kai's exquisite and smooth interpretation of the piece. Kousei thought it would be phenomenal with an orchestra and awesome to perform in a competition. Come to think of it, Kai hasn't been in competitions lately, the last one was the Bach Competition. Kousei had been wanting to ask if there's any reason behind it but, knowing Kai he's rarely interested in winning anyway.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **3 days to competition, Amamiya Shuhei.**

Shuehi's brows furrowed as he played J. Brahms Concerto for Piano No.2. Pavlas stands next to the piano listening. Pavlas thought Shuhei is playing well, but he seems to be forcing it a little. Could he be uncomfortable? irritated? or is he actually doubting himself?

"Do the earplugs bother you?" asked Pavlas. For this practice or rather, from this practice onward Shuhei's told by the doctor to wear earplugs. Shuhei's never worn them before and so when his doctor told him to use earplugs for practice, he felt annoyed. He knew it's to prevent further damage to his hearing, but at the same time it actually felt more like he's hearing less.

"No. Not at all," Shuhei replied.

"Is that the truth?"

Ever since that time Shuhei's hearing issues surfaced more than a year ago, Pavlas noticed his student change. It's as if a part of Shuhei closed, unable to tell how he truly feels. If there's one thing Shuhei can't stand, it's sympathy. And it was obvious the boy hated how his parents looked at him when the doctor told them. Since then, when Shuhei is asked how he is doing by his parents, doctor or Pavlas, Shuhei would always answer the same: "I'm fine" and then act like nothing is wrong. Pavlas actually believed it for a while until Shuhei's music couldn't catch up with his lies. His playing is technically great but slowly lost it's soul. It became bland and forced, like he's straining more than necessary. Pavlas pointed all these things to Shuhei and that was when Shuhei reluctantly admitted that he just memorized the composition, imagine the tempo, because sometimes he can't hear well and there were times when he could hear nothing at all. As Shuhei described it, the notes run away from him.

Shuhei then told the same thing to his parents and that's when they decided to have Shuhei operated. His father somehow managed to keep the press' hands off Shuhei's issues and when the operation's done, it's clear Shuhei felt better. He played his usual best and nobody ever knew he's had hearing difficulties or had been operated. Not even his dearest friend, Kai. But then, the same problem resurfaced about two months ago. And like the first time, Shuhei hasn't been honest about his feelings. Specially not of his pain.

"These plugs irritate me a little but besides that, I'm okay."

"You've been practicing for more than three hours already," Pavlas said. "Let's call it a day."

What? It's only four in the afternoon! "But I'm alright. I can do more." Shuhei insisted.

Pavlas gently lands a hand on Shuhei's shoulder. "I know you're eager to practice, but overworking yourself is also not good. Besides you've got to go to the hospital."

 _Ah! right_... Shuhei had completely forgotten about it and have nothing to say to that. He knows the importance of the check-ups after all, and so he agreed to call it a day, while silently thanking Pavlas for reminding him. When he left his residence, he checked his phone and found out that he'd received messages from his dad reminding him of the appointment with Dr. Yamato. And the other from Kai telling him that he'll be coming to watch his performance in the finals.

He raised an eyebrow. _What? don't Kai have a concert in just two days?_ Shuhei sighed at the message wondering how Kai is ever going to make it. Though, if Kai doesn't rest and leave right after the concert perhaps he'll make it. But the press will surely stall him, unless Kai sneaks away again- something he'd been good at recently. Shuhei wished he's good at it too since he's not even that far from his house, he noticed some paparazzi follow him. But more importantly, at the back of his mind, he hopes Kai doesn't make it. If he screws up in his performance because of the notes escaping again, not only Ajino but also Kai will surely try to find out why. And erhm... Shuhei doesn't really have any excuse prepared yet.

He feels really bad about not telling Kai when Wei Pang knows but... he really just want to be strong, not wanting to fall back from Kai's side. The wish to continue walking on this path with Kai, was a source of his strength even since his hearing issues surfaced.

But... Shuhei stopped in front of the hospital and glanced up. And asked himself the same question he's asked over and over... "Really now... just how far will I be able to go?"

* * *

 **I'll admit I'm not familiar with every musical term out there so concerto's or competitions will be shortened. Still, I hope you liked chapter 2!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Berlin, Germany**

Kai heads to the music hall to rehearse with the orchestra a day before the concert. He had been looking forward to it because the conductor is none other than Antoni Kord. Kai first worked with the conductor during the finals of the Chopin Competition in Warsaw when he was just seventeen. And then twice after that, once during the Chopin Concert tour and in Kai's concert in Paris about six months ago. Kai considers Kord a great conductor equal to Jean, and someone he's very comfortable working with.

Kai arrived at the venue, ten minutes early to the scheduled time of rehearsal; but with Kousei tagging along, Kai wasn't bored as they settled down in the lounge. Though Kousei babbled only about Sophie Ormesson, Kai was amused. More than three years after 'that' Chopin Competition Kai had competed in, Kousei's adoration for Sophie hasn't died. Come to think of it, the last time Kai saw Sophie was during the Bach competition where she placed third overall.

Kousei's babbling was soon cut short, when a staff arrived informing Kai that the rehearsal is about to start. Kai couldn't hold down his excitement so much so that the moment he saw Kord on stage, Kai ran over and embraced the old man. Kord returns the gesture and after some small talk, they proceeded with the rehearsal.

First off is Beethoven's concerto no. 1. Kousei sometimes played second piano during Kai's individual rehearsals for this concert but indeed, nothing compares to a live orchestra. Kai had often said the stage is alive but Kousei couldn't fully grasp what he meant. And now Kousei have a better understanding of Kai's words. Kai's playing is different in a good way, as if responding to the orchestra creating a fluid, phenomenal music. The first movement, Kousei couldn't help but have goose bumps all throughout especially with Kai's own written cadenza, which gave him an image of a field of sunflowers bright as the summer sun. The second movement, slower than the first offers a relaxing feel, calm like the setting sun, while the third picks up the tempo. For the third movement's cadenza, Kai played what's intended for the piece while putting his own spin to it that's as equally impressive.

The second piece is Rachmaninoff's no.3. It's not an easy one and Kai should be at least a little tired by now but he made playing look effortless and lively. After a ten minute break, Kai rehearsed the third and final piece: Ferdinand Ries' Concerto no.3 in honor of the German Composer. Ries was a good friend of Beethoven and Kousei thought, Kai and the orchestra played the piece like two friends having known each other for a long time, greatly supporting each other and having such great chemistry that produced such vivid and lovely music. Awe transformed Kousei's face. He had seen most of Kai's performances but he's never seen something so mundane.

Following the rehearsal, Kousei found Kai in the lounge, lying on the couch looking exhausted. _Hey now, and you booked an eleven hours flight right after your concert tomorrow_ , Kousei spoke in his head.

"You alright?" he asked Kai as he handed over a bottle of water. Kai pulled himself up but sat slouchy. "That rehearsal's awesome!"

"Thanks," Kai smiled, "Just a little tired now." He opened that bottle of water and drank it like he's in some desert. Kousei wanted to tell Kai to move his flight to some other day or at least hours later, but before he gets to say so, the door opened. And the person that showed up, dulled Kousei's expression.

"Hey!" Lech greeted both.

"Hey!" Kai smiled. On the other hand Kousei forced a smile. Lech is generally a good guy, except he has a strange habit of spouting lies for his amusement. Kai is often Lech's victim of such lies but Kai, being the good guy that he is seem to not mind. But for Kousei, it's hard to understand Lech and couldn't really grasp the person that Lech is.

"You're not happy to see me," Lech frowns at Kousei. And this is another thing Kousei dislike about Lech, the guy is one the heck of a mind reader!

"Of course I am!" Kousei lied, still forcing a smile. "So how's your father?"

Lech's father had a heart attack two weeks ago, and so Lech's own rehearsal for his upcoming concert in just three weeks is put into a halt. Lech takes care of his father of course, but if he's got more time, Lech spends it at Kai's apartment 'fooling around'.

"He's better than ever!" Lech answered with enthusiasm.

"That's great news Lech!" Kai said sharing Lech's enthusiasm. Kousei hope it's true but with Lech's constant pranks, Kousei had learned his lesson. A few days ago, Lech told him and Kai that his father is never getting better. Both were shocked and saddened by the news, only to be laughed at by Lech for their reactions. Seriously, what kind of person jokes about such thing?

"You don't believe me," Lech said dryly, raising a brow at Kousei.

 _Oh man, he should just go find another profession_. Kousei sighed, "What? Of course I do! It's indeed a good news," he paused, _it's really good_ _if it's the truth_.

"So, that's really good and all but..." Kai suddenly spoke out as his stomach growled. "...can we go eat something? I'm starving!"

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Okay things seem to be improving," Dr. Yamato told Shuhei. "Are you wearing the earplugs at practice?"

Shuhei nodded, "They're a little uncomfortable but I'll get used to it."

"You will."

And that concludes Shuhei's appointment with Dr. Yamato for the day. Improving huh? Shuhei thought as he walked along the white painted corridors. Oh well, that's good isn't it? Shuhei can only hope it stays that way. As he nears the exit, he noticed Wei Pang standing in front of the sliding glass door as if waiting for someone. _What's he doing here?_ though Shuhei couldn't help but wonder, he decided to pretend not to have seen his fellow competitor. When the glass door opened, Shuhei walked briskly hoping Wei Pang doesn't see him.

"Amamiya?" unfortunately, Wei noticed him. Shuhei could pretend he hadn't heard Wei either, but he stopped. He felt heaven might punish him if he did just that.

Shuhei faced Wei, "H-hey! What are you doing here?" he asked pretending to be surprised.

Wei crossed his arms across his chest, "I came to have my fingers checked,"

 _Huh?_ _he's being honest_... _but his fingers?_ Shuhei glanced at the man's hands. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Nothing as serious as yours," Wei answered. Shuhei frowned inside, erhm that's Wei Pang for you, straightforward as ever. "And you? what are you doing here?"

"I have my regular check-ups here," Shuhei replied. Wei is one of the few that know of his condition after all, there's no reason to come up with an excuse.

"I see."

"W-well, I should be going now," Shuhei said waving a hand, "I still have practice to attend to."

Without waiting for any form of response from Wei, Shuhei turned around and left in a hurry. He hadn't intended to come off as rude but he felt a little uncomfortable talking to Wei. Why? Is it because Wei knows? or because he didn't want his problem added to that conversation? Shuhei slowed down walking when he's gotten far enough from the hospital. Looking around his surroundings, he realized he's in that park where Sakura trees blossom. Everyday after his check-up, he'd go to that park; there's just something about the place that helps him feel calm and relaxed. As he stare at the blossoms, the competition crossed his mind. The finals is just two days away... if Kai is coming to watch, Shuhei can only cross his fingers that he'll be able to play without problems.

* * *

 **The concerto pieces I put here, I actually listened to. Ries is particularly my favorite of the three. I hope you also listen to such outstanding pieces like the one's above, there's just not enough words to describe. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) P.S. Will update as soon as I can! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Berlin, Germany**

 **Day of Concerto**

Twenty minutes before the start of the concert, the Hall is already packed with people, waiting in anticipation for Ichinose Kai's music. Familiar faces also arrived : Kousei with Tamakaji-sensei, Aubrey Theiss, Lech and then Saga-sensei.

Kai checks his black bow tie and tail coat in front of the mirror. He isn't a fan of the tail coat, but when he got up this morning, he read a mail from Ajino telling him to put on the tail. Kai would've flatly refused had grandpa Jean not come to his apartment bringing the clothing. "Damn that Ajino" he mumbled with a sigh.

"You don't look so happy," Jean said as he entered the room.

"Grandpa Jean!" Kai smiled broadly then let out another sigh, "It's the coat. I just find it a little... weird."

Jean laughed, "It's not that bad is it?"

Kai nodded, "It's alright,"

Just minutes after talking to grandpa Jean, is the start of a phenomenal night. Kai breathed deep as he made his way to the stage. He greeted the audience with a quick bow before settling down on the piano bench. As soon as the orchestra opened for Beethoven's concerto no. 1, the audience hold their breaths for the piano's first note. Kai soon dived in, taking the audience with him to that field of sunflowers under a cerulean sky. He thought the chemistry between him and the orchestra's better than the rehearsal. Is it because there are more people watching? Kai wondered. As he played the third movement, he felt a surge of energy rush in him, finishing the piece with much vigor.

Without taking much time to rest, Kai and the orchestra started with Rachmaninoff's no.3. Many of the audience are surprised that Kai went on to the second piece without break, but Saga-sensei is no longer surprised. Having seen most of Kai's concerts in Europe, this is how the lad's concert goes. Play the first and second pieces consecutively before the break. And as Saga-sensei expected, the performance is followed by a fifteen minutes break then resumed with Ferdinand Ries' no.3. Kai showed his audience the image of a green meadow... stretching as far as the eyes could see with the wind blowing gentle and soft, taking along with it thousands of dandelion seeds to the air. The audience bathe in that peaceful and clear feeling, as Kai pulled off another strong finish.

The other worldly atmosphere in the hall is soon replaced with loud claps and cheers calling for an encore. Kai embraced Kord, gracefully bowed to the crowd before exiting the stage. He rushed out of the backstage hoping the press doesn't catch up on him but he knew that it'll be hard to slip away fom them. Recently, his efforts to elude the press had gone in vain. _Oh well,_ Kai sighed, coming up with a plan. He'll entertain the media, only for a bit though. Of course, he'll just tell the truth of having to fly back to Japan. That way, he can get off the hook sooner.

* * *

 **Shizuoka, Japan**

 **Day of Competition**

In the corridor of the Hamamatsu Music Hall not far from the backstage hangs a flat screen on the wall, where Shuhei watches Mukai's performance together with friend and fellow finalist, Maruyama Takako the "bathroom princess". The first day of the Final stage of the Hamamatsu Competition had started with Wei Pang's performance of S. Prokofiev's Concerto No.3 in C major Op.26. Shuhei thought Wei played the piece magnificently and perfectly, that his performance overshadows Mukai's S. Rachmaninoff's Concerto No.3 in D minor Op.30. Mukai must also feel the same, but channeled his anxiety to the piece contributing to a unique interpretation nonetheless. Following Mukai will be Shuhei then Takako, also playing Rachmaninoff's No. 3.

Shuhei thought Mukai's anxiousness's catching on him as the little anxiety he felt before the competition started suddenly intensified, he thought he's going to be sick.

"Are you alright Amamiya-kun?" Takako asked looking concerned.

Huh? Shuhei shifted his gaze to Takako, not sure of what she meant.

"Well... I was asking if you think Kai is already here watching but you were not responding so..."

"Erm..." Shuhei paused for a moment wondering at the back of his head is he that nervous he hadn't heard Takako the first time. "I don't think he's here yet," he said or... at least he hoped so. Kai's concert had ended many hours ago, but if he's stalled by something or anyone he may still be on the plane.

"Oh..."

"But still, let's do our best," Shuhei said with a smile and Takako agreed, while Mukai completes his performance with a bow. Every performance is followed by a fifteen minutes break and Shuhei took the time to gather his composure. Talking to Takako then to Mukai helped him calm down. When the break soon ended, he heard the host called out his name. As he climbed that short stairway to the stage the anxiety he felt earlier on remained but lessened. The host then announced the piece he'll be playing, Concerto No.2 in B major Op. 83.

Stopping next to the piano, Shuhei greeted the crowd. He greets Utama Kyosuke, the conductor. Utama smiled at him as if sensing the anxiety he feels, telling him to relax more. Shuhei gave the go signal and they began with the first movement. Ajino thought Shuhei's played smoothly making a smooth transition to the second movement, which was tumultuous like the raging sea. The third movement, unlike the second was gentler and calm. And Shuhei could see the end of his performance moving on to the fourth movement. But as he extends his hands to grasp the notes, there they go again as if slipping away from his hands. Shuhei felt his heart race and his mind going in panic. The one thing he wished to not happen in his performance is happening.

 _His tempo changed?_ Wei, watching from the door, noticed.

 _No good._ Shuhei forced himself to relax. _But what now?_ The notes kept slipping away, it's taking all of him to figure out whether to catch up or slow down. Shuhei glanced at Utama who glanced right back at him. The conductor's eyes clearly wondering what's happening. _This is bad. They're gonna know._ Shuhei frantically scanned for the score in his mind, as if searching for a book in a library. He decided to just play it, ignoring his arrangement because... there's just no other way.

 _And now his piano changes? Amamiya... you_... Wei looked a little concerned. He shifted his gaze to the judges, and they look confused.

 _His playing became stable, but his style is suddenly different..._ Ajino observed. _The orchestra is matching him but..._ _What's going on? Could he be doing this on purpose?_

Shuhei finished up the piece, and saw the audience laud him. _What are they even clapping about?_ He inhaled deeply before standing up for a bow. He breathes again... he's never had such an exhausting performance. His eyes flickered between the judges table and the audience. Forcing a smile, he left the stage. When he stepped behind the curtain, he briskly walked out of the backstage hoping not to have to talk to anybody.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! XD  
**


End file.
